A Strange Encounter
by Narc72746
Summary: Explore as Ash make girlfriends and face Team Rocket and become a Pokemon Master Aura Ash Ash x Harem Ash starter is not Pikachu rather a Riolu.
1. A New Beginning

**Note: This is my first fanfic. Please review and give me suggestions.**

**Note:I don't own Pokemon.**

**1.A New Beginning**

Ash and Misty were exhausted after they protected the Pokemon centre when Team Rocket break into the Pokemon Pokemon Centre was destroyed so Nurse Joy let them live in her house but the problem was that she has only one spare room to give it to was not going to leave Ash until he gave her cycle , she went with Ash and Misty had to share the room.

Ash was in the room and Misty went to take shower. The room had a single bed and was well furnished. Ash was sitting on the bed and thinking about Misty. No one knows that he had developed a crush on Misty on his first sight. He admired her beautiful orange hair. He liked her long slender legs and her hot belly bottom. Though she in her teenage her breast had developed well. Her looks are driving him crazy. When he see her lips, he felt an inner urge to kiss her and he wanted to suck on her breast. He knew the today can be his chance but he couldn't gather courage to do. While he was daydreaming Misty comes out of bathroom wearing only a towel and said,"Can you please go out? I want to change my clothes."

Ash snapped out of his daydream and saw her rather stared at her.

He could see her cleavage and and her slender legs. She looked beautiful in her wet hair. Misty then shouted,"You idiot get out of the room."

Outside the room Ash was thinking how to proceed. Suddenly a handsome man appeared in front of him. Ash was surprised and shocked.

"Who are you? How can you just appear suddenly ?" asked Ash.

"I can go and come as I wish. Bye the way I'm your well wisher." said the person. Then he brought his hand near Ash and Ash was covered by a blue energy field. He withdrew his hand and said,"Now you have power and technique. Be bold. Have courage and never lose your confidence. You'll have love of your life and some wishes and responsibility to fulfill."

Then the person just disappeared from there.

Ash felt uneasy but confident and he heard Misty called from inside,"Ash you can come in?"

Ash opened the door and entered the room and saw Misty in her regular outfit.

"Misty why are you wearing your regular outfit? Don't you have your night dress?" asked Ash.

She replied ,"What's it to you ? Lock the door and I'm closing the windows . I don't want any bug inside my room."

But when she went to close the window a caterpie popped up in the window. She screamed and ran inside. Ash had just closed the door then he heard the scream. As he turned around Misty ran and fell into his chest hugging him. Whoa! He could feel her breast being pressed on his chest.

"Ash protect me from the bug" said Misty

"Misty where's the bug"

"He's there" said Misty and hugged him more tightly. He was in escasty and nirvana.

"Misty will you release me so that I can check" said Ash. Misty separated from him and her face was red that is she was blushing heavily but she was horrified.

Ash went to window to check and saw nothing and closed the window. He turn to Misty and saw her shivering on the bed. He went there and sat beside her.

"Misty are you okay. It's gone" asked Ash. No answer didn't know that Misty feared bug Pokemon so much. He didn't know what to do. A idea strike on his mind and he remembered the words "Be bold".

He did what we are expecting him to do. He pressed his lips in hers and kissed her. She was too shocked. In the beginning she was angry but a blue light surrounds them that makes her calm. She melted into the kiss and kissed him back. Now the blue light disappeared slowly as they parted away but were connected by a trail of saliva. She asked," Why did you kiss me ?"

He replied, "I thought it's the only way to calm you down."

On hearing this Misty hold his collar and pulled to kiss him. Now he was shocked. He'd thought that he was going to be scolded. He returned the kiss. Both of them kissed passionately. Ash started exploring her body. But both have to separate to get some oxygen.

"Oh. Yeah That was awesome" said Ash.

"I liked it too." said Misty.

Then Ash hold her and made her fall on the bed with him on top of her. He started kissing her neck. Misty moaned,"ahh ahh." He moved downwards and kissed her breast through the fabric. He then moved to her belly bottom and sucked it. Her skin was smooth and soft. He was enjoying a lot.

"I always want to suck your navel. It just drives me crazy."

"Yeah it feels so good"

Then Ash used his teeth to remove her staples and then tool out her yellow top. She was wearing a black lacy bra. He stood up and striped his clothes and was reduced to boxers. He had six packs can see his erection and blushed. Misty do the same and take out her denim shorts. Her panties were wet already.

"You're so wet"

She said nothing and hold Ash again and started to kiss him. Both of them were wrestling with their tongues. Ash moved his hands to her bra's strip and somehow opened it. It falls showing her juicy breast. She parted and blushed covered her breast. He understood she was feeling a little shame. He went near and hold her chin and said,"I love you Misty." And gave a chaste kiss on her lips.

Misty forget about the shame and kissed him back. She got that she was with the right person. He'll be her love of her life. She hugged him tightly and said,"I love you too. He caressed her back and squeezed her butt. She moaned again

"Misty you're very sensitive."

"Oh really" said Misty and kissed his neck and licked t a bit. Ash moaned.

"Someone said I'm sensitive." said Misty with a smirk on her face.

Ash couldn't do. He pushed Misty on the bed and get a better view of her breast. Misty got nervous. Are they too small ? Didn't he liked them ? These questions were being bombarded in her mind. But in Ash mind,"Wow finally all of my fantasies are coming true. Her boobs are awesome and her erect nipples. I can't control anymore."

With this he bowed his head till his mouth was just above her right nipple. He looked at her. She nooded. He then gave it a lick and started sucking on it. It was so soft. He used his hand to press her left boob. Misty was moaning heavily. She was in immense pleasure. She had never felt like this. Ash started pinching her nipples and sucked on them alternately. He moved towards her cleavage and dig his mouth in to lick it. He then moved downwards licking all his way down. He licked her navel region and kissed them.

"Hey don't tease me anymore go down."

"So my girl is getting horny uh..."

Ash's face was above her panties. He smelt it and give it a lick through the fabric. Misty moaned,"ohhhhhhhhh." Ash was getting turned on. He ripped of her panties and saw her beautiful vagina. He give her clitoris a lick and then put his tongue inside it. Misty was in nirvana and grasped the bedsheets to control her pleasure.

"Ash go fast go fast. It's so...ohhh go..uhhh..od"

Ash was exploring her inner walls with his tongue. He tasted her juices. It tasted good. A little salty. Misty surrounds her legs around his head begging him more.

"Ash more...more...ah...ah,keep going I'm cumming, ohhhhhhh"

With this she orgasmed strong on his face. He licked all of it without wasting any. Who will waste a sweet tasty nectar from a hot, sexy and beautiful lady!

Misty barely recovered from her orgasm that Ash began to take his boxers out. The beast was waiting to come out. No sooner did it got out, Misty grasped at its size. His dick was so big. Misty hold Ash and made him sit on the bed.

"It's my time to pleasure you."

Misty then put her hands around the shaft and gave it a little stroke. Ash felt tensed up as none had ever touched his shaft. More over Misty's soft hands were making him moan and grunt in pleasure.

Misty felt encouraged and gave a kiss on the tip. Then Ash felt warmth around his shaft. Misty had engulfed his shaft and was bobbing her head up and down.

"Ohhh Yeahhh It feels damn good."

Misty liked the taste of the meat. She was not believing that she was doing it at such a young age. Even her sisters had not got the opportunity to do. Ash was moaning heavily. He felt some extra pleasure when she was encircling her tougue around his shaft.

"Misty I gonna..."

Misty understood. She increased her pace.

"Ohhhh MISTY..."

He cum and her mouth was being filled by his seed. She liked the taste. It was salty but sweet. She swallowed all of them. Then she suck on his tip like a popsicle to get his remaining seeds. Misty stood up and saw his face that was full of satisfaction.

"Do you like it ?"

"It was just awesome"

"Are you ready for main event ?"

"Are you serious ?"

She Didn't say anything. She went to kiss him. Both of them taste each other. Now they are kissing passionately.

Ash understood that she was dead serious. Both of them parted. Misty then lie on the bed and spread her legs urging him to advance. Ash thought it to be a very sexy scene.

Ash placed his cock over her pussy.

"Ash please go slow. It's my first time"

Ash kissed her.

"Don't worry my love."

Ash slowly entered her vagina. Misty moaned and was slowly feeling completed.

Ash reached her hymen and looked at her. She nooded. He penetrated into her. She screamed loudly as blood started to leak from her private part. Tears rolled down her eyes. Ash licked her face and wiped out her tears. He let her to get adjusted to his size.

"Ash now go on."

Ash slowly banged her. He was in eacasty. He had never felt such feeling. Misty was feeling the same. Both of them were moaning heavily.

"Ohhh ahhh ahhh Ashhh faster ahh"

Ash speed up her pace. Both of them are rookie in this matter both of them enjoyed the feeling. Both felt as if they're in heaven.

"Misty I'm Cumming"

"Me too"

"Cum in me. I want your seeds"

"MISTY"

"ASH"

Then Ash emptied his content into her vagina. Misty was was feeling his warm seeds in a blue light surrounds them and then faded. Both of them were panting heavily. Ash took out his penis out of her. Both of them were content.

"It feels great Ash"

"Yeah. Misty will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course"

Both of them shared a kiss and slept in each others arm thinking that a great beginning was waiting for them tomorrow.


	2. A White Place

**Sorry for the long delay. I messed up with my life. So I think to give my readers second chapter. ****I will be choosing 10 girls-**

**Misty**

**Giselle**

**Dawn**

**May**

**Serena**

**Miette**

**Georgia**

**Rest I'll let you choose. Enjoy...**

**Note: I don't own pokemon.**

**2.A White place**

Ash woke up slowly twitching his eyes. He saw Misty sleeping peacefully and naked in his arms. He slowly removed his arms from her head. He tried to get up but something held his arms. He looked back. He saw Misty holding his arms. He saw her dazzling eyes. He wanted to get immersed in them.

"Please don't go. Stay!" she said with her puppy eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. My dear."

Suddenly they heard a clapping sound.

"Hey thats enough I've been hearing your rubbish for a while please stop it"

Both of looked ahead and saw a person standing n the dark. His face was not visible but he was wearing a white coat and white pants. Misty brought the blanket closer to her body. Both of their face looked like a boiling tomato.

"Who are you?" asked Ash.

"I think you bave a temporary memory loss. Forgot me so easily." replied the person.

Then he came forward showing his face in the moon light.

"You How did you sneak into our room? Door closed." said Ash.

"Ash you know him." Misty wishpered into Ash ears.

"Don't fear."

"I don't need a door. To be honest." said the person," Moreover we've to go somewhere. Take shower and wear your clothes."

"Where" both said in unison.

"I'll be waiting outside."

" You didn't answer my question.WAIT"

He didn't paid any attention and went out.

" Ash should we go?"

"Don't fear he'll not harm us."

"How do you know?"

"He's my well wisher"

" Oh just tell my whose well wisher came directly into the room and saw him and his sexy girlfriend naked?"

"Perhaps you're much more charming."

She blushed.

"Hey both of you get read or you're going to have dark circles in the morning" the person said from the door.

"Can he hear us?" asked Misty.

" May be" replied Ash, "Get ready".

Both of them got out of bed and wore their clothes after taking shower. Ash hold her right hand.

" Lets go"

"Wait"

Misty put her palm om his cheeks. Pulled him into a lip lock.

"Now we can go."

Ash was blushing.

" Okay lets go."

" Can both of you stop dong thrash."

" He's just annoying." said Misty.

They went ahead. Open the door. Huge light came from outside. As they moved out they saw the surrounding was completely white.

"Where are we?" both said in unison.

"It's not Pokemon cente."

Both of then were dumb. Everything was white. Even the ground they were walking. But the feeling was smoothing. They felt as if they were in heaven.They looked back. The door was gone. Now they were standing in a place where there is nothing till the infinity.

" Are we in heaven.?" said Misty.

"If we are, then I'm pretty lucky that I die with you." replied Ash.

Both of them started making out.

"Are you nuts? You're not dead." came a sound from nowhere.

"Who is there?"

Then a person appeared infront of them. It was the well wisher.

"How did happy from nowhere." said Ash,"you just started both of us"

"I'm not going to say sorry. But I'm sorry."

"Just tell me why have you call us here." said Ash ,"Why is this place fucking white?"

"You have no right to say such about my place."said the person.

"So it is yours" said Ash.

" I don't believe. How can a human have such a place."

"Then I would also like to know who has given the power to seduce her."

"Ash what is he saying. If he says anything like this I will kill him."said a disgusted Misty.

"No no...you should ask him. When he was fearing to ask you, who helped him."

" Ash did you take his help."asked Misty.

Ash heart shook. What should he say. Just confess the truth. It'll be better.

"Misty to be honest when you told me to go out of the room he came at that time from now here and some give me something that gave me much much more confidence to ask you for it. I think I should be grateful to him because he has given me such a beautiful sexy and hot girlfriend." said Ash.

"So you have them I am very careful you are able to get some denseness out of him. Thank you very much. I cannot think how much time will it have taken me to make him feel what I felt about him." replied Misty.

" Don't thanks me yet I have a lot to give you. Let him come first."said the person.

" Whom"

"You'll know very soon. By the way where is your Riolu." said the person.

" He is in his pokeball." said Ash.

" Please call him out I want to see him."

"Okay"

Ash took out a pokeball from his belt and enlarged it and threw it. The pokeball opened and with red flash came out a blue black coloured Pokemon Riolu with a grunt. He was rubbing his eyes. Maybe he was asleep and Ash disturb him. He look around and gave a confused look. Maybe he was saying why was I here. Then he looked at Ash surprised. He moved around and felt a strong presence on seeing the person. He looked uneasy.

"What happened my friend? Why are you looking so worried.?" asked Ash.

"Ri..."

The person moved closer to Riolu. Riolu felt more pressure. His aura was getting supperssed. Why? He has no answer. The person knelt and put his hand on his head and slowlly caresses him. Now Riolu felt more uneasy. Then the persons hand gliwed blue in colour. Ash and Misty were surprised to see a glowing hand but now Riolu was not feeling uneasy anymore.He felt peaceful now. It seems he recognised this person or perhaps the reason for his glowing hand.

" Rioluuuu" He was happy now. But he felt stronger and a strangeness within his body but he liked the new change.

Ash was startled to see Riolu so happy. In realitu he didn't like to be around humans. It had taken him a lot of efforts to win over his confidence. Moreover Riolu is Ash first Pokemon. He's pretty nice.

"Sir I think Riolu likes you."said Ash.

"Don't call me sir I am almost of your age. well my name is...

"WHAT! YOU HAVE NOT TELL YOUR NAME TO THEM. WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS." yelled an unknown voice.

" He is here." said the person.


End file.
